Simmering fires
by The Pokemon Otaku
Summary: A Ninetales, lying in bed with her trainer, thinks on her current relationship with her trainer. Yet she wonders what would happen if someone decided to take it further... Or could such a love even happen in the first place? Pure clean one-sided romance, implied Ninetales x Human.


**Caution: Implied one-sided romance between female feral Ninetales and male human. Don't like, don't read.**

**Yes, I'm a crap writer. Problems, review. It's how I get better. Took my time uploading this, happy Valentine's day from your local sociopath writer.**

It's after midnight, and yet for some reason, I'm not falling asleep. I lean into my trainer's touch-one of the few humans I've ever met who would even remotely allow such close contact with his Pokémon, let alone so intimately together in his bed, mind... I roll over so I'm facing his sleeping form and slowly pull my tails over to him; so to be as close to him as possible, so to speak. In my mind's eye, I sigh again. Is it so wrong to want more than just this? Sure, even snuggling with him like this is more than most Pokémon even get, no matter how much they may love their trainers-is it wrong for me to want more? Every stroke of his hands, every time he draws me in for a cuddle... Something... Surges through every part of my body, from my inner fire to the tip of my fur... Whenever he is gone I count the hours until he returns...

Whenever we're together it seems time has stopped; except for just the two of us, in our own world... Until his mother hollers something about something called... 'homework?'

My ears perk up as my trainer mumbles something in his sleep, I frantically scoot backwards and my eyes widen as he rolls towards me, his face almost touching mine.

Now we're practically muzzle-to-mouth, I could kiss him right here, right now if I wanted to... I find myself moving inestimably closer and closer, all I have to do is kiss him now, just find the courage to move forward just a single inch more... Just a single inch...

But no. Eventually I sigh and roll away. I know fully well that I'm my master's best friend, with "none on par," his words, not mine. Every time I hear that I yip in delight-yet that also means he'll never feel the same way I do for him... Right now, I know exactly where I stand with him, no more, no less... But is it right to risk our relationship like this, all to chase a love that seems about as likely as a Skitty on Wailord in the wild...

...

Wait, did I just say that word?

Nooo, I didn't say the L-word, nope, no -

Okay, fine. There, I said it. Love. The one word that I'd been dreading, yet at the same time hoping for with an intense curiosity... The one thing everyone seems to have an opinion on, but can never agree with another on... Is this love I feel for my trainer? Sure, I love him as a friend and trainer but as something more, something that defied age, species and society... Where do I stand?

...Now that I think of it, the answer to that's about obvious as Zubats in a cave...

But the problem is; what will HE say? I've known seen many a Pokémon who've had their hearts crushed for misreading their trainers... Some even abandoned into the streets for a love that couldn't be fulfilled... Is he one of them? If I ever told him how I felt... How would he take it? As a prank? As some sick dare by his friends? How would he look on me? As some sort of freak that needs to be put down, never again to sully his purity of mind?

Maybe... It's better this way... Stick to the stuff you know, stick to the status quo... Yeah...

Behind me, I hear my trainer stirring again, and I freeze as an arm snakes over me. I must have wriggled around, or something, as he shifts around again, this time his whole body curling to the shape of mine - spooning me perfectly in a manner completely unlike someone in a deep sleep.

Dear Arceus... He's actually spooning me... Is he actually..? I turn my head as slightly as I can, yes, he was most definitely asleep. What was this vain hope that he was awake and wanted it as much as I do? Even though I may never be able to tell him, my heart already knows -

I belong to him, and he is mine, whatever anyone else might say, that much I will always have with me as long as we live.

Although my heart may quiver with desire and my muzzle trembling to tell, I know that none of my thoughts tonight will ever reach him... Maybe one day, when all is right.

Maybe one day, when I can muster the courage to tell him how I truly feel.

Maybe one day, when I can finally get those three words to him.

But that is in a time to come, somewhere ages and ages hence. For now, I can just relax... Drift off in my trainer's - *yawn* - soft and comforting arms... And for the record, master, you might never hear this from me, but I love you...

So as the two continued to sleep, so did the moon continue to shine, another night with wishes sent to the heavens passed. But tonight, a shooting star blazed forth from the heavens, touching all under it with the promise of hope, marking another kindred spirit who had bared her heart to none, yet for all to hear in the privacy of the night.

**AN: If you find this, midget, sorry for ruining your childhood. You know who you are. Now then;**

**MATHEMATICS!**

**Q: Let n be the number of this reviews gets. P at 0.3 is the probability of a sequel being written, while q is vice versa. According to the binomial distribution, what is the probability of a sequel being written? In addition, after n5, a secondary probability is calculated, where n=number of reviews-5 and p=lemon at 0.15 and q is vice versa. If a sequel is written, what is the probability it will have lemons?**

**A: as n is variable, there is not enough information to calculate the probability. You're welcome to try to get the outcome you want. Is it REALLY that hard to click the little button that says 'review?'**


End file.
